DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The mission of the Center for AIDS Prevention Studies (CAPS) is to conduct theoretically based HIV/AIDS prevention research that will have scientific, programmatic, and policy impact. We are seeking center grant funding for years 16 through 20 to support six cores essential for continuing our work in HIV/AIDS prevention: 1. The Administrative Core, to provide leadership to stimulate innovative research and the management to ensure scientific rigor and integrity and sound fiscal operations; 2. The Methods Core, to provide methodological (quantitative and qualitative) consultation to projects, assist scientists in state of-the-art data collection and management systems, and provide a database of measurement items; 3. The Developmental Core, to foster new HIV epidemiological, behavioral, social, and policy research; mentor investigators and help them flourish; and ensure the scientific excellence and timeliness of all CAPS research; 4. The International Core, to respond to the growing global epidemic by stimulating and fostering collaborative research between CAPS scientists and scientists from developing countries; 5. The Policy and Ethics Core, to provide mechanisms for conducting policy-relevant research, for identifying and analyzing the policy and ethical implications of the research, and for ensuring the ethical conduct of research; 6. The Technology Information and Exchange Core, to disseminate research findings so they impact on further prevention research, policies, and practice; and initiate the development of community collaborative research.